Hatake, Naruto
by sgu0752
Summary: What if Naruto was raised by our favorite ANBU Dog ninja? What will happen to him? NaruHina. Rated T for language and fluffiness in later chapters. I have edited the second chapter from all of the reviews. Look at my bio for more info.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own the plot. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei.

Now on with the story! My first fanfic, please be nice.

Summary: Naruto is raised by our very own, Kakashi Hatake, the dog ANBU! YAY!

normal talking "blah blah blah"

normal thinking 'blah blah blah'

**Jutsu**/ _Flashbacks_

**Kyuubi/Inner self thinking 'blah blah blah'**

**Naruto/Kyuubi voice and Summoning voice "blah blah blah"**

**Hatake, Naruto **

I know it's a cheesy name.

By sgu0752

Prologue

Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konohagakure in a blazing fury. All Leaf shinobi were ruthlessly killed off while their leader, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, was at the other side of the village waiting for his son to be born. He couldn't kill the demon, it was too strong, but he could seal it.

'Kushina-chan, get our precious baby out so I can save the village. We are in great peril right now!' Minato thought while writing his will, his letter to his baby when he is of age, and what his wishes were for the baby. Soon a nurse came out. Minato stood up, waiting for the news.

"Hokage-sama, it's a boy!" the nurse shouted.

"Yahoooo! The village will be saved, but what about Kushina-chan?" he asked.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but Kushina-sama died from childbirth." the nurse said.

"Where's my son, I need to get him." The nurse handed the baby boy to him and Minato shunshined to where the Kyuubi was and summoned Gamabunta.

**"Hey Minato, why did you summon me?" **Minato pointed at the Kyuubi. **"Don't tell me you're gonna use that jutsu?"**

"I'm sorry, old friend, but I am the Hokage and I need to save the village even if it means killing myself to do so.

**"Well, I guess be can't have that last sake together do we?"**

Minato performed the hand seals and yelled, **"Shikki Fuujin no Jutsu!"**

Soon a great flash of white light appeared. Kakashi Hatake, a newly recruited Jounin went to see if his sensei was alright, but when he went to the scene, all that was left was a baby with whiskers and his sensei's body was nowhere to be found except for his clothing. He searched for anything in his sensei's clothing and found two scrolls. Kakashi carried the baby and the two scrolls to the now deceased Hokage's office. When he arrived, the Sandaime(Third) Hokage and all of the clan heads were meeting with each other to talk about the boy.

Haruno Kusabana(Pink) was the first to speak. "Hokage-sama, who is going to raise this thing?"

" I am not sure, but he is most certainly not a thing. What do the others think about it? Fugaku?" said the newly reinstated Third Hokage.

Fugaku Uchiha just responded, "No! I will not let this demon be in my family!"

The Hokage finally notices Kakashi and the baby.

Soon he says, "Ah, Kakashi, is that Minato's son?"

"Yes, he is Hokage-sama," as Kakashi responds back, "Sensei is gone, but is Kushin-"

"I am sorry, Kakashi, but she died in childbrith due to all of the stress."

"No, this can't be. All of my precious people are gone."_ '_Why does this only happen to me. Why?!'

"So, anyway, what is his name?" questioned the Sandaime Hokage.

"I am not sure Hokage-sama, but there were two scrolls in Sensei's pocket. Can you please read what it says?" says Kakashi as he handed the Sandaime the scrolls.

"It says and I quote:

'_Dear Kakashi, clan heads, and Jiji-san, _

_I am terribly sorry to leave you like this everyone, especially to you, Kakashi. Any way, I defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko, but it was at a price. I had to sacrifice myself to seal him and my son had to be the his jailer. He is not the demon himself. He is a human being and the seal will never break. It is a special shiki fuuin seal. In time, the Kyuubi's chakra will fuse with his chakra making it his own. His name is Naruto and will be treated as a hero, the hero who saved Konohagakure. The other scroll talks about his past and his inheritance. I must hurry, the Kyuubi is coming and Naruto was just born. _

_Minato Namikaze_

_Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure'_."

Everyone was either crying or very frustrated. Kakashi was also crying for the first time in years. Then the Sandaime Hokage broke the silence.

"Okay, now on to other business. Who shall take care of Naruto here?"

Soon Hiashi spoke up and said, " Well, first of all, Hokage-sama, should he be called Naruto Namikaze or by his mother's name, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Well, Hiashi, since we can't have Naruto killed by his father's enemies, so I guess we will need to name him Naruto Uzumaki." responded the Sandaime Hokage.

"Very well, Hokage-sama, I shall take care of him, then, not for power, but for my old teammate." said Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to adopt Naruto, instead. Sensei did a lot for me and I want to be the one to take care of his son."

"Are you sure Kakashi? I mean you are only a child yourself and a jounin as well. But, then again, I can promote you to ANBU to increase your wages to take care of Naruto. There are not a lot of life-threatening missions lately, so you can spend lots of time with him."

"I accept, Hokage-sama. I swear by the Hatake clan that I will raise Naruto into the best ninja ever." said Kakashi.

"All right, Kakashi, you will adopt the kid. Just sign these papers and Naruto Uzumaki-I mean Naruto Hatake will be yours." said the Sandaime Hokage.

Kakashi took the baby and stared at him. He was so peaceful sleeping, not knowing that he had been placed a large burden on his shoulders. He took the baby to his house and boy, was he going to regret it since day 1.

**End Prologue**

**So guys, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Suggestions? No Harem, Naruhina only. This is just the prologue. It might take me at least a month to update and if school starts, it will take even longer, but please bear with me. **

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Naruto, a Ninja in Training!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does

Summary: Naruto is raised by our very own, Kakashi Hatake, the dog ANBU! YAY!

normal talking "blah blah blah"

normal thinking 'blah blah blah'

**Jutsu**/ _Flashbacks_

**Kyuubi/Inner self thinking 'blah blah blah'**

**Naruto/Kyuubi voice and Summoning voice "blah blah blah"**

**Hatake, Naruto **

Chapter1

When Kakashi was raising Naruto, he had lots of problems. Naruto had seemingly unlimited energy for a baby. He was always lost and he always needed a bodyguard. Whenever he was away on missions, he told either Anko or Kurenai to babysit hime, which can turn out to be big mess and when he gets older, it gets worse.

It has been four years since Naruto's adoption and Kakashi has been teaching him many things. However, Naruto did not have many friends, in fact, he didn't have any friends. He knew many people older than him, however. He knew Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku Ramen, Anko Mitarashi, the crazy snake lady, Gai, the weirdo jounin who always talk about THE POWER OF YOUTH, Kurenai Yuuhi, the genjutsu mistress, Hokage-ojisan, and his father, the copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake.

Ever since Naruto can remember, his father had taught him many things about being a ninja and taught him how to use chakra. His father taught him chakra control, stamina training, even though he had plenty of that, strength/speed training, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. He had chakra control, weapons, stamina, and strength/speed training with his father, ninjutsu training with the crazy snake lady, genjutsu training with Kurenai, and taijutsu training with Gai. He had done this training for at least a year now and he has a six-pack that many boys would die for, an unlimited amount of chakra, and a variety of jutsus on his belt. Everyday his schedule is:

_4:00 AM Wake up_

_4:00 AM-5:00 AM Get dressed/Morning rituals/Breakfast_

_5:00 AM-9:00 AM Chakra control/stamina/strength/speed training_

_9:00 AM-11:00 AM Ninjutsu with Anko-sensei_

_11:00 AM-12:00 PM Non-ramen Lunch_

_12:00 PM-2:00 PM Genjutsu with Kurenai-sensei_

_2:00 PM-4:00 PM Taijutsu with Gai-sensei_

_4:00 PM-6:00 PM Spar with Otou-san_

_6:00 PM-7:00 PM Dinner_

_7:00 PM-9:00 PM Weapons Training with Otou-san_

_9:00 PM-10:00 PM Meditation/Konoha History_

_10:00 PM Sleep_

Naruto had hated this training at first, but it didn't kill him except for the first day. Oh, how he hated the first day.

_Flashback-no-Jutsu: (Very Long Flashback)_

_Today was Naruto's third birthday and his father asked him what he wanted for his birthday. He said he wanted to become a ninja, so he can be the Hokage, so everyone can respect him. His father agreed to that and met his trainers. First up was Anko. Naruto just thought that she was crazy because she babysat him once. Then his father said that she was going to teach him ninjutsu. Soon Naruto screamed for his life, but Anko kept him there with her snakes. Then came Kurenai and his father also told him that she will train him in genjutsu arts, so he became excited! Finally, it came to Gai._

_Gai shouted, "SO KAKASHI, THIS IS YOUR SON. I WILL TEACH HIM ABOUT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!! I SHALL TRAIN HIM UNTIL HE CAN'T EVEN STAND UP!!"_

_Then his father replied, "Hmm.. Did you say something, Gai?"_

_Then, to Naruto's ears' dismay, Gai shouted, "DARN YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE! I SHALL BE COOLER THAN YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"_

_Soon Kurenai, who was worried for Naruto's mental health said, "Gai, if you make Naruto wear that green spandex jumpsuit, you will see the wrath of the Genjutsu Mistress!"_

_Naruto soon said, "Don't worry Kurenai shisuta-san, Gai is too weird for my tastes."_

_Then his father announced that he will start his training tomorrow._

_**Timeskip to 4:00 AM**_

_Kakashi shouted, "Wake up, Naruto. You have to train."_

_Naruto, who was so excited, woke up, did his morning rituals, and ate breakfast. His father handed him a piece of paper that had his schedule. He read it over and over until he memorized it. He followed his father and went outside to Training Ground 7 where Kakashi explained chakra and how to make and mold it. Naruto was a natural and created chakra in less than five minutes. Soon, Kakashi taught him how to climb trees. It took 15 minutes, but Naruto got it. Then his father told him to climb the tree with a leaf on his forehead and told him to climb up and down the tree without making the leaf fall. This took Naruto at least an hour to get it down. Finally, Kakashi went to put on Gravity seals on his arms legs and stomach, and told him to run 20 laps around Konoha with 10G. He also told Naruto to keep the seals on to train his body for the rest of the day. Naruto finished and was exhausted, but his father told him to go to Anko for ninjutsu training at the Forest Of Death._

_Naruto arrived and saw Anko. She was torture. First, Anko taught him hand signs and explained which element was for certain hand signs. Then she told him to memorize them until they were second nature to him. This took Naruto quite a while. When he was done, Anko told him to work on his speed until they were as fast as hers. Naruto just thought, ' I bet she's doing this, so she can teach me nothing. I bet she's just a slacker.' After a long time, his hand signs were faster than Anko's. Anko treated him to lunch. Naruto was looking forward to eating ramen, but he rememberes that the schedule said no ramen and asked, "Anko-"_

"_Hey, Gaki, that's Anko-sensei to you."_

"_Okay, Anko-sensei, what am I going to eat, my otou-san says that I can't eat ramen."_

"_Fine, I'll take you to eat dango."_

"_What's dango?"_

"_I'll tell you on the way."_

_**Timeskip-After Lunch**_

_Naruto just enjoyed lunch, but he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Anko dragged him to Kurenai at Training Ground 8 and began working on genjutsu. First, she explained genjutsu and how it affects the people's senses. She also told him that it can also make people become mentally unstable or scarred for life. Then she talked about how to dispel genjutsu by stopping one's chakra flow or make a lot of chakra and release it. He understood and Kurenai started to test him on it by casting a weak genjutsu. Naruto immediately expelled it. They kept on doing it until Naruto can dispel it in a millisecond._

_Then Naruto had to go to insert DOOM music here Gai's to train in taijutsu. He arrived just on time and saw Gai. Gai saw him and was thrilled._

_He shouted, "WELL, MY PUPIL, LETS DO SOME TAIJUTSU! DO YOU KNOW SOME?"_

_Naruto just nodded._

"_WELL, LETS GET STARTED! HERE IS YOUR OWN JUMPSUIT! THEY ARE MADE OF STRETCHY, BREATHABLE MATERIAL WHICH WILL MAKE YOU TRAIN MORE EFFICIENTLY. HERE!"_

_Then Kurenai appeared and kicked Gai's ass._

"_OKAY, KURENAI, I WILL NOT MAKE HIM TRAIN IN THAT!"_

_Naruto was laughing like crazy._

"_OKAY, NARUTO, I WANT YOU TO PUNCH THAT LOG 1000 TIMES FOR EACH HAND. THEN AFTER YOU ARE DONE, YOU MUST KICK THE LOG 1000 TIMES FOR EACH LEG. NEXT, YOU WILL DO A PUNCH, KICK, PUNCH, KICK COMBO ON IT FOR 2000 TIMES. FINALLY, YOU WILL DO A PUNCH, PUNCH, KICK, KICK COMBO FOR 2000 TIMES! IF YOU DON'T SUCCEED, YOU WILL HAVE TO DO 1000 PUSH-UPS WITH AN ACADEMY STUDENT ON YOUR BACK, GOT IT?!"_

_Naruto went anime bug eye on him. He couldn't believe that Gai was that extreme. He did all of the punches, kick, and combos, but Gai still made him do 1000 push-ups, 1000 sit-ups, and 1000 laps around Konoha with 100G. Naruto thought, 'What's wrong with him! I think I'm gonna die. Oh Kami, please help me.' After all of the exercises were over, Naruto was very sore and he crawled back to his house to have dinner, but on the way, villagers were doing their usual routine of senseless beatings on him. _

_Once Naruto went home, He saw his father, captain of the ANBU squad, also known as the Sharingan Kakashi, wearing a frilly pink apron with flowers. Soon, Naruto burst into laughter as his father noticed and his face turned red from embarrassment. Anyway, he finished cooking his __gokoku _(rice)_ and sosai _(vegetables)_ and accompanied Naruto for dinner. They both finished and it was time for weapons training. _

_They trained with weapons in the family dojo. Kakashi explained about the many different weapons there are in the ninja world and if he needed more info, he can always ask Anko. He told Naruto about the most basic ninja weapons, the kunai and the shuriken. When he finished explaining, he taught Naruto how to hold the kunai and shuriken and told him to hit the target dummy. Naruto finally hit 10 out of 10 bull's-eyes for each target on the dummy._

_Weapons training was finished and Kakashi talked to Naruto about Konoha's history. He talked about the Hokages and how Konohagakure was formed. Naruto absorbed all of the information like a sponge. Then after the quick history lesson, Kakashi taught him how to meditate. Naruto quickly learned the form and started to meditate. He felt as if there was no worry in the world until, that is, time was up. Kakashi told Naruto to go to sleep and wake up in the morning._

_When Naruto woke up, he was in writhing pain from all the sores, but they got quickly healed._

_**End Flashback-no-Jutsu**_

Ever since then, Naruto had been working hard. He, now, has 5000G on his body and can move as fast as his father. His birthday was coming up and his father said that he can take a break from training on that day.

**So, how did it go? Was it good? Naruto will be in a big surprise on his birthday. He goes to the park! What do you think will happen? I know but I already gave you the spoilers. Naruhina will happen later on in the story. I think I will put it during the academy days or something. Oh, and the Kumo-nin never came. Hinata never go captured, Neji's father, Hizashi, never died, and Hinata's mother never died.**

**Ja ne**


	3. Hello, Heiress Hello, Bloodline

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does

Summary: Naruto is raised by our very own, Kakashi Hatake, the dog ANBU! YAY!

normal talking "blah blah blah"

normal thinking 'blah blah blah'

**Jutsu**/ _Flashbacks_

**Kyuubi/Inner self thinking 'blah blah blah'**

**Naruto/Kyuubi voice and Summoning voice "blah blah blah"**

Sorry guys, I had to sneak /type this, so it was slow to update.

**Hatake, Naruto **

Chapter 2

Naruto was really excited today because it was his 5th birthday. His father always gave him the coolest presents while his trainers gave him money, Ichiraku Ramen coupons, or money that his father put in the family bank account. He was also a bit feared for his life by the villagers and other shinobi today, but he knew the reason that he had the Kyuubi in his naval. He wasn't scared at first. In fact, the Kyuubi trained him and he learned a lot of new jutsu. His father took over the Ninjutsu training after he learned all of the Academy student and Genin level jutsu. Unfortunately, Anko took over as the weapons teacher and interrogation/deception teacher. It made Naruto fear for his life.

He woke up and wore his usual attire that looked like his father in his teens. He had a little orange on the armguards and his mask covered half of his face. He also strapped on his father's special white chakra tanto. It was tradition in the Hatake household to wear masks as soon as possible and to pass down family weapons. He also checked to see if his father was awake yet.

He yelled, "Otou-san! Wake up! It's my birthday. Call everyone for my party."

There was no one there. The room was spotless. Naruto walked to the bathroom, but no one was also there. He was a bit worried. Even though his father was frequently late, he would never forget anything. Even Ojiisan would not give his father a mission on the week of his birthday. He walked to the living room. It was suspiciously dark. He turned on the light switch.

Everyone screamed, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Naruto!"

Naruto was excited. Everyone came to his birthday party. Since he never liked cake, there wasn't one. They just gave him presents. His father said that he was going to teach him elemental training and gave Naruto three B-rank jutsu scrolls. Anko gave him seven customized masks. They looked like his father's masks, but they had orange whisker marks on them.( I read them somewhere on FanFiction and I do not own this. If this is yours, then, all rights go to you. I just use this because it's cool!) Naruto replaced his old mask with one of the new ones. Kurenai gave him 5000 ryu, and Gai gave him 10 ramen vouchers.

Kakashi, then said, "Naruto, you can take a break from training today. Why don't you go to the park. I'll pick you up at three, alright?"

Naruto replied, "Thanks Otou-san. I wanted to have a break anyway."

* * *

**Place Skip **_To the Park_

Naruto ran to the park to play at the sandbox, but he saw older kids bullying a girl his age. He went to the bullies over there.

He yelled, "Hey, why don't you go bully somebody else your size!"

The bulkier of the two replied, "What can you do? We are third year academy students and you're just a little five-year old."

The skinny one said, "Hey! Let's teach this one a lesson."

The other one replied, "Sure, why not?"

They were about to punch Naruto when he just disappeared. The academy students were amazed. They were the most feared children at the academy, but this kid was kicking their ass like crazy. Then Naruto reappeared behind them with kunai knives at their throats. Turns out Anko's torture _Cough _training was helpful for once. The children were scared of Naruto's sadistic smile and wet their pants. They surrendered and the kunais disappeared with them running away.

Naruto yelled, "And don't you ever come back to bully this girl or anyone in this park again because I'll be there, watching."

He almost forgot about the girl, but looked at her and said, "Are you okay? You can talk to me about it. By the way, I'm Naruto Hatake. What's yours?"

The girl faced him and Naruto realized that her hair was a smooth raven color that shone in the sun. She had pupil less lavender eyes that were a sign of the Hyuuga. They weren't cold or white like most Hyuugas, but filled with lavender tint, kindness, and emotion. She had a flawless face that made her look like a goddess.

The girl replied, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Those boys were teasing about my weirdo eyes."

Hinata looked at Naruto and she saw pure blue eyes that were filled with warmth and care. She turned a little red. She also saw his sun-kissed blonde hair that reminded her of the sun. She could not see his whole face, but she knew that he was handsome. She saw his body and he was ripped. She blushed very red at the sight of this and looked away. What she didn't know was that she was going to have a crush on him.

Naruto said, "I don't think that your eyes are ugly. I think that they are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Hinata blushed at his comment. She was going to faint.

Naruto said, "Do you want to be my first friend?"

Hinata said, "S-sure, I'll b-be your f-f-friend."

"That's great. Do you want to go on the seesaw?"

"O-okay, w-why not, N-Naruto-K-Kun?"

The two children had a lot of fun that they forgot about the time and it was time that both parents came to pick them up at the same time.

Kakashi said, "Greetings Hyuuga-sama. Are you here to pick up Hinata-sama?"

"Yes, I am, Kakashi-san, but please call me Youkou-san. What are you doing here for?"

"Well, Yokou-san, I am here to pick up my son, Naruto."

"I thought you were not married."

"I'm not, but I adopted him after the Kyuubi attack remember?"

"Ah, yes, how can I forget."

Then two a blond and raven blur came running faster

* * *

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata was having lots of fun. She felt as light as a feather when she climbed onto Naruto's back and he started to run at full speed. She loved the wind in her hair and Naruto-kun was so warm. Naruto, on the other hand, thought that this was the best training he's had since ever.

Then he said, "Hinata-chan, look, there are our parents. Should we scare them for fun?"

Hinata replied, "T-That's kind o-of mean, I-isn't it?"

"My otou-san said it's only mean when you hurt people."

"O-Oh, okay."

* * *

**Back to Kakashi and Youkou**

Kakashi waited for a few minutes and Naruto stopped running. Youkou was relieved that her daughter was alright. She saw Hinata's and Naruto's hair and started to laugh. Their hair stood up from the speed they ran. Hinata's bangs flew up and Naruto's hair turned flat from the wind. Kakashi started to laugh too.

Naruto finally spoke up and said, "What's so funny otou-san?"

Kakashi poofed up a full body mirror to show Naruto and Hinata. They screamed and tried to make their hair go back to normal.

After they made their hair go back to normal, Naruto began to ask Kakashi a question.

"Otou-san, can Hinata-chan and me play sometimes?"

"Okay, Naruto, you can. In fact, Hinata-sama's birthday is in a few weeks. Do you want to come?"

"Boy, do I want to! I want to give Hinata-chan the greatest present ever!"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's comment and her mother took notice of her daughter's affection for Naruto.

Soon Yokou said, "Hinata, I'll let you play with Naruto next week. Do you want to?"

"Yes, I-I r-really w-want t-to o-okaa-s-san. S-See y-you next w-week, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Time Skip-** a few weeks later

Naruto and Hinata were having their weekly play date. Hinata had long since created the massive crush on our blond masked hero. Naruto has mastered the white chakra of his father's tanto. He has learned over 100 jutsus, perfect chakra control, very fast reflexes, and Gai-sensei-level taijutsu along with nearly perfect Chuunin-level genjutsu. Hinata's father, Hiashi, wanted Naruto to protect Hinata since she is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

Then something rustled into the leaves. Naruto was on high alert, but made it unnoticeable to Hinata. They were playing in the sandbox and Naruto wanted to use a sand jutsu, but Hinata insisted that they use their own hands, shovels, and buckets. A Kumo-nin jumped out and quickly grabbed Hinata. Naruto didn't know what to do. He was too frozen by fear. The Kumo-nin tried to attack Naruto, but then Naruto ran as fast as lightning to get Hinata out from his clutches. The Kumo-nin became pissed off and started to get serious. He went faster than Naruto and started to stab Naruto with a kunai, but he could not. Naruto was covered by a white glow and feathers?! The Kumo-nin was dumbstruck. Naruto's "wings" then acted self-defence and killed the Kumo-nin with sharp feathers that look as white as snow. The wings receded from Naruto's back and no holes were left from it. Naruto grabbed the dead shinobi with one arm while Hinata grabbed the other. Then he shunshined to the Hokage's office and dropped off the ninja.

After leaving the Hokage's office, he asked Hinata, "Hinata-chan, are you okay? Did the Kumo-nin hurt you?"

"N-No, the m-man didn't, b-but N-Naruto-k-kun, y-you have a-a bloodl-line."

"Yeah, I think I do."

"W-We must g-go to m-my c-clan compound and t-tell Otou-s-san about the g-good news."

* * *

**Place Skip-** Hyuuga Compound

Hiashi Hyuuga was relieved that his daughter was saved by Naruto. He found out that Naruto had a bloodline, but what Hiashi was more worried about was the Kumo-nin that wanted his daughter's eyes. If Hinata ever got captured, he and Yokou would not live through it. Soon, Hinata and Naruto came in.

"Konichiwa, Hiashi-dono, Hinata-chan is safe from harm."

"Thank you, Naruto-san for keeping my daughter safe. Please come to her birthday party in a week. All of the clan heirs will be there. Please join us. Also, you should tell your otou-san about your bloodline, Tenshi Uyoku. "

"I shall tell my otou-san about the bloodline and I shall go to the party, Hiashi-dono. See you next week Hinata-chan." Then Naruto took off his mask and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek and she immediately fainted. Hiashi chuckled at his daughter's actions. Naruto ran quickly to the ANBU headquarters to tell his father about the news.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow updates. Naruto has a bloodline. Hooray! Naruto will be like Kakashi, but he will attend the academy to make friends. Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura will be jerks since I hate them so much. **

**I want to thank all my reviewers who give me the support to type this FanFiction. I love you all!**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
